


Heart Of Glass

by artesianchild



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe, And The Regent's, Baby Nicaise, Car Accidents, Damen and Auguste are friends, F/F, Implied Mpreg, Multi, Nicaise is Laurent's son, No Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, No Incest, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Single parent Laurent, The Regent is not their Uncle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artesianchild/pseuds/artesianchild
Summary: Damianos Akielon was responsible for the car crash that left Auguste DeVere in a comma for two years. A lot of things can happen in twenty-four months, for Laurent DeVere at least, including having a relationship with his late father's best friend, a man twice his age, and carrying said man's child -only to be tossed away a few months later.Now, Auguste has woken up and Laurent finds himself having to explain a lot of things to his older brother, while doing everything in his power for Stéphane -the Regent- to forget about him and his son. He would not accept such man taking Nicaise away from him. After everything, he doesn't think he could take it.And, just to make things worse, Auguste has insisted on having Damianos Akielon back in his life. Laurent hates him, but, at some point and after really getting to know him -not the barbarian who almost got Auguste killed, but the honorable man who helped him when he needed it the most, he fears his brother's best friend has started to make into his life and into his own heart.





	Heart Of Glass

**Author's Note:**

> I chose not to put warning's in the fic, but do take in mind that Stéphane (the Regent) had a sexual relationship with Laurent when he was 17 years old, which can be considered Underage. There is no incest in this story, given that I decided that the Regent would be Aleron's best friend and not his brother. 
> 
> For the rest, be ready for some angst, some humour, but especially, a lot of romance. And, well, Auguste is alive in this fic, that's just great, isn't it? Haha

“Nicaise, please,” Laurent mumbled, closing his eyes for a moment at the pouding pain behind his eyes, just as he tried to fit his one year old child into his clothes after already having struggled with him to bath him. 

 

The child ignored him and continued on fighting against his hold. Laurent let out a long breath, rubbing his eyes with one of his hands, knowing he needed his fix of coffee as soon as possible, along a couple of Ibuprofen pills. He had put an all nighter to study for one of his finals and by the time he was about to lay down in bed to rest for an hour, his son woke up and his plans puffed into smoke.

 

“Pa-pa”, he babbled, clapping his little hands together and giving him a chirpy smile.

 

Laurent couldn’t help but give him a soft smile in return. “Someone’s in a good mood,” he commented. Nicaise only gurgled at that but, finally, he quieted down enough for him to dress him and comb his soft brown curls. He got him up in his arms once he was done and walked out of the bedroom, grabbing the baby bag and his own messenger bag.

 

“Master Laurent,” Paschal greeted him once he entered the kitchen. He was putting food in front in the kitchen bar, just in front of an empty high stool. Laurent sighed in relief at the sight of toast and eggs, not really in the mood for anything heavier than that. 

 

“Good morning,” he answered, focusing on Nicaise and sitting him down in his high chair. He had already eaten but Laurent would take advantage of the fact that the baby was distracted with a toy to be able to eat with both of his hands. He took a gulp of his coffee and glanced at the caretaker of the house. “How is he?” There was no doubt about who he was talking about, 

 

“The same as usual. The doctor will be coming around in the afternoon, I’ll keep you updated” Paschal promised. Auguste had been in a coma for the last two years, after a tragic car crash that almost took his life, he had spent months in the hospital until Laurent was recommended to accommodate a room in their own home and take him there; the bills would get lower and he could stretch for a little more time their parents’ inheritance. In the meantime, he had been trying not to think about what would happen once the money started to run out. 

 

Laurent noticed the way Paschal licked his lips in nervousness and raised an eyebrow at him. “What is it?” he inquired, cutting a piece of the eggs and taking it to his mouth. 

 

Doing little to hide his disgust, the older man replied, “Stéphane called earlier.” Laurent immediately frowned at that and felt his breakfast turn to acid inside his stomach. He straightened his back as if a metal rod had been placed there. “The last university’s payment is done, along with this month’s money.”

 

Laurent pushed the plate away and walked over to his son, who was babbling softly at the toy he was playing with. He wondered for a moment how it’d be like to be in such ignorant bliss, but after a moment, he shook his head and put the thought off his mind. He took Nicaise off from his high chair and placed him on his hip. Instantly, his attention was captured by the rebel strand of hair that had gotten out of his bun and, used to it, the blond ignored the slight tugs.

 

“Thank you, Paschal,” he said in a curt tone. “I’ll see you later tonight.”

 

The man stared at him for a moment too long before he nodded, wearily. “Of course, young master.”

 

Laurent walked to the garage, in silence. The little brunet had stopped playing with his hair. He opened his car and placed Nicaise in his car seat at the backseat. He didn’t retreat immediately, but took one of his little fists and placed it over his cheek. Identical blue eyes met for a moment and the blond let out a breath, before he kissed his son’s hand and closed the door behind him, walking to the driver’s seat.

 

He dropped the baby at the daycare, speaking for a few moments with his caretaker, Erasmus, and driving away to go to his university. He walked directly to the classroom, he was a loner and had no interest in making friends. Laurent was barely a year older than most of them, but he feel much older and felt no empathy for the problems his class companions complained every time someone offered to hear them.

 

He left his first test feeling satisfied with himself, even if he had to go and buy another coffee -this time, a black one- to be able to deal with the second one. He caught himself yawning a few times while he answered the questions, but did his best to be coherent and give the answers he knew this particular strict teacher was expecting. 

 

Laurent had two more classes, and a free period between them, before he was able to finish his day at university. He was picking up his things from the last one when his phone vibrated and announced he had a new message.

 

Giving he had no friends here at uni and the only two people who usually texted or called him where his child’s and brother’s caretakers, he pulled his phone out of his pocket quickly and unlocked it to find the text.

 

It was Paschal. 

 

He frowned, the older man had already sent him updated about what the doctor had said about his brother’s health -the same as always- and he usually waited for the younger DeVere to reach home and tell him the rest of details.

 

_ He is awake. _

 

Laurent’s hands started trembling as he read again and again the words. 

 

Auguste had woken up?

 

Still shaking, he gathered the rest of his things and made a quick walk to the parking lot. Once he was inside the car he had to take a deep breath and calm himself down enough to put the keys in the ignition. With a parched throat, he started the car and did his best to not become a peril while driving to pick up Nicaise at the daycare.

 

As soon as he saw him, Erasmus noticed someone was wrong with him, but Laurent didn’t give him the chance to ask him about it, taking his son in his arms, giving him a short thanks and walking over to his car. 

 

Nicaise fell asleep during the car ride and Laurent couldn’t decide if he was happy about it or not. His son’s gurgles and stray words would have at least distracted him in the meantime. Once they reached the house, he took him in his arms carefully, making sure he didn’t wake him up.

 

Paschal was waiting for him in the living room and stood up from the sofa he was sitting on when he caught sight of him.

 

“Is he really awake?” Laurent asked, in a rough voice.

 

“Yes, I called back the doctor. He came immediately, he’s okay, just a bit disoriented. He has been asking about you since he woke up,” he answered and Laurent could swear he saw his eyes get bright with unshed tears.

 

He nodded twice and looked over to the stairs. “I’ll go see him, then,” he said in a nonchalant way and doing everything in his power to not go running over to his brother’s side. 

 

He made to take a step forward, but Paschal got in his way. He was about to ask what was going on when he extended his arms. “Maybe it’s best if you go on your own.”

 

So used to having Nicaise in his arms, he didn’t notice he was about to go see his brother, who had been unconscious for the last two years, with a child that didn’t exist by the time of his accident. In silence, he passed the sleeping child over to the older man and started making his way to his brother’s bedroom.

 

The door was open and two pairs of blue eyes met as soon as he stood in the doorway.

 

“Laurent,” Auguste said. He was in a t-shirt and sweatpants, a thick comforter thrown over his legs. He was half sitting in the bed, still attached to the medical equipment that had been in the room for the last year and a half. 

 

“Brother,” the younger man gasped, hurrying over to his side. “Auguste,” he said, finally standing at his side. His eyes filled with tears.

 

“No hug?”

 

Just the sound of his voice was enough for the tears to fall down.

 

Laurent practically threw himself into his brother’s thin arms, he had lost a lot of weight and muscle mass in the last months. He was careful, though, putting his hands at the sides of his arms and letting Auguste put his bigger hands over his shoulders. More tears fell from his blue eyes.

 

“It’s okay, I’m alright now,” the older man comforted him, even if he was the one who had lived through a car accident and a very long coma.

 

“I missed you so much,” Laurent sobbed.

 

Auguste sighed and sniffled. “I’m sorry for leaving you alone for so long. But I’m okay and I’m not leaving your side again, not for a long time.” Of course his brother would apologize for something like that, so out of his control. 

 

Laurent took a step back and stared at his brother, feeling a small child. “Promise?” he asked, passing a hand over his cheeks and wiping away his tears.

 

Auguste nodded, giving him a smile. “I promise.”

 

_ His brother was back, _ Laurent thought, feeling happiness practically dripping out of him. 

 

And he had to tell him sooner rather than later than he had a son.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. The next chapter is almost done, so you won't have to wait a lot for it :3
> 
> Have a great weekened.


End file.
